Five Nights at Ninjago's 2
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: Welcome back to the new and improved Ninjago's Pizzeria! Now with no doors! Don't worry though, you'll be fine! If a character wanders into the office, just wear the extra Cole head to fool them into thinking you're an animatronic! Oh, and don't forget to wind up the music box! Prequel to Five Nights at Ninjago's. Ninjago parody of Five Nights at Freddy's 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaack! Finally! Here it is! The long awaited (and overdue) prequel to Five Nights at Ninjago's!**

 **Here's the character list:**

 **Dareth- Jeremy (Security Guard)**

 **Lloyd - Phone Guy**

 **Cole - Freddy**

 **Zane - Bonnie**

 **Kai - Chica**

 **Jay - Foxy (Wolf)**

 **Golden Dragon - Golden Freddy**

 **Bizzaro Cole - Toy Freddy**

 **Bizzaro Zane - Toy Bonnie**

 **Bizzaro Kai - Toy Chica**

 **Bizzaro Jay - Toy Foxy/Mangle**

 **Brad - Ballon Boy**

 **Overlord - Puppet**

 **Now let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

"Hello, children," I greet my students and strike a dramatic pose. "Welcome to Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo!"

"Ugh, we know!" One of my students, Jeff, groans. "You say that everyday! Nobody actually wants to be here!"

Ignoring his comment, I continue, "Here you will find discipline, honor, and-"

"A RAT!" One girl screams at the top of her lungs.

"A r-rat?" I ask nervously. "That's impossible! This place is-"

"There's another one!" Jeff screams and sprints to the door.

"I'm leaving too!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"That's disgusting!"

"No, wait! Come back!" I shout at the large group of screaming students that burst through the doors of my dojo.

"Mommy!" One boy, Phil, cries as he jumps into the arms of his mother.

"What happened?" Phil's mother asks and glares at me.

"There was a rat!" Phil cries.

"I-It was just a little mouse! I swear I'll get rid of it!" I cry desperately.

"This is the third incident in one month!" She shouts. "You're going to get shut down for this!"

"N-No! Please!" I beg and fall to my knees. "This is my life's dream! Please don't tell anyone!"

"You're pathetic," She spat and stormed away. "And I can't wait for this dump to get shut down."

I fall to my knees as tears burn in my eyes. Looks like Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo is finished...

* * *

It's been about three weeks now since my dojo closed down. I've been searching for a job ever since then but still haven't found anything.

"This is hopeless!" I cry and bury my face into my hands. I'm sitting alone on a bench in the city park, buried deep in thought.

Why did this have to happen? Why can't I find a job?

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a flyer hits my face. After pulling it away from my face, I examine it closely. It's a golden piece of paper with the words 'GRAND REOPENING!' printed across the top. In the middle of the paper are four cartoonish ninja characters smiling and waving. Towards the bottom of the flyer, there is a small box of text that says, 'Ninjago's Pizzeria has reopened! We have new animatronics and fun for all ages! Now hiring a security guard to work the night shift. If interested, please stop by or call 1-888-NINJA-GOOO.'

"Holy crap! Ninjago's pizzeria has reopened? And they're hiring? This is amazing!" I shout, startling the small group of birds that had begun to gather nearby.

I remember first going to the original location sixteen years ago. I mean not there to hang out of course. I always had to take my kid brother there. I was fourteen at the time and didn't want to go to some kiddy animatronic pizza place. That would be weird. It's not like I secretly enjoyed going or anything. Anyway, I'm so happy that I found a job. Using the address written at the bottom of the flyer as my guide, I drive to the new location.

After about twenty minutes of searching, I finally find the new location of Ninjago's Pizzeria. I practically jump out of my car and rush to the door of the building. My eyes widen in both wonder and shock as I open the door and enter. The building is huge! Tons of children are all gathered around three animatronics on a stage. Streamers and banners hang from the ceiling while multiple posters and drawings hang from the walls.

"Hello, sir, welcome to the new and improved Ninjago's Pizzeria," A woman with black hair at the front desk greets me. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, I, uh found this flyer and want to apply for the job of night guard," I reply. "So, I, uh came here."

"Okay, you're going to need to talk to Mr. Wu," She says softly. "Mr. Wu!"

A man dressed in a simple white shirt with a black tie comes out from a room behind the desk.

"Yes?" He asks softly.

"This man would like to apply for a job here," The woman responds. "I figured you would like to see if he is qualified."

"Hmmm..." He mumbles and gently strokes his thin white moustache. "What is your name?"

"Uh, Dareth, sir!"

"Hmmm, come walk with me, Dareth," Mr. Wu points to the stage. "Let me show you around."

"Okay!" I smile and follow him.

The woman at the desk then giggle creepily before shouting, "You're going to love it here!" She then continued giggling as she crossed her eyes.

"Patty, please stop scaring the new recruits," Mr. Wu states and then whispers to me. "She's a nice lady but a little off.

Wu then leads me to the show stage. The animatronics had just finished performing and now stood perfectly still.

"I introduce you to the new toy animatronics," Wu started. "Outfitted with the latest facial recognition technology and mobility-"

"Uh, these aren't the original characters," I interrupt. "Err- Cuz, uh, I used to take my little brother to the old place."

Wu sighed and looked down. "No, these are not the original characters," He mutters sadly. "The old ones were... Defective..."

"What do you mean?"

"They were just old, okay?"

"Uh, okay..."

"Anyway, like I was saying, these are the toy animatronics. Not the originals, but still the same characters," Wu points to each animatronic. "This is Toy Cole, Toy Zane, and Toy Kai."

All of the toy animatronics had rosy cheeks and seemed to be made of some sort of thick plastic. Toy Cole was a brown bear in a black ninja suit and was the widest of the group. He had a golden scythe in one hand and a microphone in another. Toy Cole had a sort of dopey look on his face that made him hard to not laugh at. To the right of Toy Cole was Toy Zane. He was a light blue bunny in a white ninja suit armed with a guitar and a golden shuriken. To the left of Toy Cole was Toy Kai. He was a yellow chicken dressed in a red ninja suit. He was the shortest of the group and had a golden sword.

"Welcome to Ninjago's Pizza!" Toy Cole said robotically.

"So, uh, why do they look so girly? You know with the rosy cheeks and all."

"They are supposed to be kid friendly, so perhaps that's why they look 'girly'," Wu replied. "Trust me, these are a lot safer then the originals."

"Okay," I ran a hand through my luscious brown hair and then spoke again. "So, where's Jay?"

"Over here," Wu said as he lead me to an area at the other side of the room. "This is Kid's Cove, and this is Toy Jay."

Toy Jay looked similar to the other three. Rosy cheeked and plastic-y. He was a white wolf with light blue as a secondary color. He was dressed in a blue ninja suit and armed with a pair of golden nunchucks.

"Welcome to kid's cove!" The animatronic shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Wow, he's kinda... Creepy..." I muttered.

"Well, at least I'm not an Elvis impersonator," Toy Jay shot back. "What's up with that hair?"

"He's a little asshole!" I growl angrily.

"Profanity detected!" Toy Jay then began to beep and glared at me.

Mr. Wu let out a little laugh before leading me to his office.

"Now, if you are to become a night guard here," Wu started. "You must promise to ensure the safety of my building and animatronics."

"I-I promise," I reply. "Please, sir, I really need this job."

"Okay, you're hired."

"Really?"

Wu laughed and nodded his head.

"You're shift starts at 12:00 P.M and ends at 6:00 A.M.. Get here on time and do a good job."

"Yes sir!"

"Good," Wu smiles. "My nephew will call you and give you some tips."

* * *

It's 12:00 P.M.. I actually made it on time. Yes!

I glance around the room, taking in my surroundings. There are posters and drawings scattered across the walls. But the weirdest thing of all were these giant air vents that were on each side of the room. Above each vent was a button entitled, 'Light'.

I, uh, guess that's for maintenance?

Suddenly, the ringing of a phone startles me. Sitting on the desk is one of those old dial phones. Curious, I reach my hand out and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask softly.

"Hello?" A young voice asks. "Hello?"

"Hello." I repeat.

"Hello? Hello?" He asks again.

"Hello!" I grunt.

He clears his throat. "Hello and welcome to your new job at the new and improved Ninjago's Pizzeria. I'm Lloyd and you're, uh, Derek, right?"

"Dareth." I correct.

"Right, Dareth," Lloyd repeats. "Okay, so I bet you're happy to be working here!"

"Yeah!"

"Good, good," Lloyd laughs. "So, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you may see during you're first week."

"Like what?"

"Um... Well," Lloyd started. "It's important to know that the characters do tend to move around during the night."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "But, um, if a character catches you, they will uh, shove you into an extra suit, which would, uh, kill you-"

"Wait, what?!"

"H-Hey, it's not that bad!" Lloyd assured me. "We have a defense for you. Under your desk is an extra Cole head. If you put it on, the animatronics will see you as one of their own and leave you alone."

"Oh, thank God!"

"But one animatronic doesn't follow this rule," Lloyd said. "So first, grab that monitor on your desk."

"O-Okay!" I reply and grab the monitor. Soon, a camera system appears, showing me the main three animatronics all on the show stage.

Good.

"Now," Lloyd continues. "Flip over to the Prize Corner."

I do as Lloyd said and see a room filled with toys and a large present box in the center. In the corner of the screen is a button that says 'Wind Up Music Box.'

"You see, you can fend this animatronic off with a music box," He says. "So every once in a while check on the music box and make sure it's not completely drained. It'll only take a few seconds to wind it back up. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Now, the animatronics move around and try to get to your office. You can find them with the cameras and use your flashlight when needed. And also, some of them do go through the vents. So be sure to check the lights there to be safe."

"I don't know about this, Lloyd," I whisper. "I don't think I can do this."

"Hey, you'll be fine!" Lloyd laughs "I was 14 when I first took the job! Then again I had doors there, but nonetheless, you'll be fine!"

"Alright, thanks Lloyd!"

"Okay, talk to you later. Goodbye!"

With that said, Lloyd left me all alone.

Time to go to work.

I reach my hand under the desk and pull out the Cole head. It's actually a Cole head. A classic Cole head! I put the mask on my face and gasp. The mask stunk and was hard to breath in. Not to mention I could hardly see.

"Ah, so that's the catch."

I then grab the monitor and flip through the cameras. I see that everyone is still on stage and Toy Jay hasn't left Kid's Cove either. I then move over to the Prize Corner and check on the music box. I see that the music box has begun to wind down slightly and quickly press my finger to the button to restore it. Once that's done, I then explore all of the other rooms of the pizzeria. I eventually land on a room entitled 'Parts and Services.' What I found shocked me.

"Ah!" I scream. "That is some creepy shit!"

Inside the room was broken and dismantled animatronics. Staring directly at the camera was the original Cole. He was laying on his back, his mouth wide open and his eyes dead. Next to Cole was the original Zane, laying against the wall, his upper face completely removed. I next to Zane, I could vaguely make out Kai's shadow.

"So that's where they are..."

I move back to the show stage and see that again, no one has moved. I then go back and wind up the music box. I've repeated this process for about three hours now and have not found any sign of activity.

What if Lloyd was puling a prank?

I breath a sigh of relief and fall back into my chair.

"Good prank, kid," I whisper. "But you can't outwit Grand Sensei Dareth."

I then close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

I have a strange dream.

I'm in an unfamiliar place, standing on a stage. In front of me are several tables with party hats.

My eyes feel strange. I'm looking out of a mask. Cole's mask.

I turn my head and look to my right. Next to me is a purple bunny wearing a white ninja suit.

Zane?

I then turn to my left and see Kai. Both of the animatronics are perfectly still.

Suddenly my vision fades and a single phrase flashes into my eyes.

'It's Me!'

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I wake up to the sound of some strange alarm, almost like a siren. I look down in my lap at the monitor and see that the Prize Corner camera feed is flashing a danger sign.

"Oh shit!"

I quickly wind up the music box all the way and breath a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

I check my watch and see that it's about 4:30 A.M. and I'm almost done with my shift. I then flip over to the Show Stage and release a little scream at what I saw. Or rather, didn't see. They were gone, all the animatronics were gone! I flip from camera to camera, praying to find them.

Let's see... Toy Cole is in the Game Room... Toy Kai is in the main hall... And Toy Zane is...

I swap over to the right vent camera and see the light blue rabbit is crawling forward, staring at the camera.

"Gah!" I scream and fumble with the Cole head.

I hear a noise in the vent and check the light. Toy Zane's face is illuminated with light as he stares into my soul. I shove the mask onto my head and try to hold in another scream. Toy Zane gets out of the vent and slides across the room, scanning me. After a few moments, Toy Zane seems convinced that I'm 'one of them' and leaves.

"Thank you!" I cry happily and pull the mask off my face.

I hear a noise from the left vent and immediately turn the light on. Toy Kai stares at me, a terrifying grin visible through his mask. I shove the mask back on my face and close my eyes as Toy Kai scans me.

"You are... an animatronic." Toy Kai states mechanically and leaves the room.

"Another close call!" I cry before looking down at the monitor. I quickly find both Toy Zane and Toy Kai in the camera feeds, but I cannot find Toy Cole. I know for a fact that there's no way Toy Cole's fat ass is going to fit in the vent, so that leaves one more place to look. I take out my flashlight and shine it at the main hallway. I immediately find Toy Cole as he is standing right outside the entrance, his large mouth open as if he was going to eat me.

Seeing this horrifying sight scares me and causes me to drop the light. Toy Cole takes the opportunity to enter the office. He eyes flash as he begins to scan me.

"Gah!" I cry. "Put the mask on!" I grab hold of the mask and slam it onto my face.

Toy Cole finishes the scan and smiles at me.

"You are an animatronic!" He cries happily and leaves the room.

Well, he's not that smart...

"Heh," I laugh. "Looks like Cole saved me from Cole."

I check the cameras again and examine Kid's Cove.

Well, looks like Toy Jay is gone.

I flip through each camera but can't find the wolf. Guess that means he is..

I quickly press the right vent light button and see the animatronic, his head peaking out slightly. Being as calm as possible, I slide the mask back my head and watch as Toy Jay climbs out of the vent. He steps in front of me and begins to scan.

Oh please let this work... Please...

"You are... Too slow," He says robotically and points a finger to my chest. "Be quicker next time. I would stuff you but I'd rather let _him_ do it."

"Him?" I ask in fear.

Toy Jay laughs and climbs back into the vent.

"You forgot to wind up the box," He growled. "Now he's coming."

I quickly jump to the Prize Corner camera and don't even try to hold in a scream. The music box has run out and won't rewind. I look closely at the present box and see a head is poking out slightly.

"What the hell are you?"

As if answering, the thing rises out of the box completely. It is a long, tall, puppet looking thing. It's face is white and has red cheeks and purple streaks coming out of its eyes. A wicked grin is spread wide across its face. I also notice a new tune is playing: 'Pop Goes the Weasel.' How fitting. I glance down at my watch and see that I have less then an hour left. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll take a long time to come here. The camera then turns black before returning to normal. The Puppet, however, has changed. He now wears a black helmet and golden armor. In his right hand, he carries a large axe.

"I'm so dead!"

I wait patiently, hoping that I won't die, that I will make it. But I know that is unlikely.

I glance down at my watch.

5:59 A.M.

Oh please...

Suddenly, the Puppet leaps forward from the shadows and tackles me down. His hands grab my throat and he repeatedly slams me onto the ground. I gasp and sob as my body quickly runs out of oxygen.

This is it-

Ding Dong!

Loud chimes ring throughout the building, alerting me that it is 6:00 A.M..

The Puppet groans and slams me back on the ground, finally releasing his hold on me.

"I am the Overlord," He growls and begins to walk away. "And you would be wise no to return tonight..."

"Gotcha!" I gasp.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Sorry if the actual 'action' part was short. There will be more actual animatronic action next chapter. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Also, please leave a review if you'd like. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! An actual update a week after the first chapter? That was unexpected!**

 **Big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed last chapter!**

 **Now, let's move on to Night 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's**

* * *

"Mr. Wu! MR. WUUUUU!" I shout and run to the old man opening up the main door of the restaurant.

"Oh, hello Dareth," He greets with a soft smile. "How was your first night?"

"I almost died!" I scream.

"Heh!" He laughs softly. "Not the first time I've heard that."

"Y-You didn't tell me they would try and kill me!" I cry.

"I didn't think it was important," He states. "After all, you had everything necessary to escape unscathed."

"But that creepy puppet man almost killed me!"

"Did you wind up the music box?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then he couldn't have gotten to you."

"Well, I was so distracted with the new animatronics attacking me that I-"

"Hmm," He groans. "I didn't think you were one to blame others, Dareth."

"But they are to blame!" I respond. "They want to stuff me inside a suit!"

"That is just a simple malfunction," Mr. Wu assured me. "Trust me when I say, _you will be fine_. You survived last night, so that means you'll survive this night. Right?"

"Uh- I-I guess..."

"Good man!" He smiles. "Now, if I were you, I'd get some rest."

"Okay..." I mumble as I exit the restaurant and get in my car. After about ten minutes of driving, I finally arrive at my apartment. As soon as I enter my room, I fall on my bed and go to sleep.

* * *

I have another dream, exactly like the one I had earlier.

Well sort of...

I'm still looking through Cole's mask at several party tables. Now, however, there is a strange noise echoing in the background. Almost like laughter...

I turn the right and see that Zane is now looking at me, his head turned slightly to the left. I turn to right and see that Kai is mirroring Zane, lifeless eyes watching me.

I hear a loud buzz as static fills my vision along with the same phrase:

'It's Me!'

* * *

I practically jump up as I wake up, the dream having completely freaked me out. I look over at my clock and see that it is 7:05 P.M..

"Holy crap!" I cry. "I slept for over twelve hours!"

Well, at least I won't have to worry about falling asleep on the job again.

After passing the time by eating dinner, watching T.V., showering, combing my amazing hair, and praying that I don't die tonight, I finally get dressed in my uniform and drive to work.

I pull up into Ninjago's Parking lot at 11:45 P.M. and knowing I have time before my shift starts, I review everything I need to do.

"Okay... Wind up the music box, check the vent and hall lights," I mumble to myself, "Put on the mask if someone's in the room, wind up the music box _again_..."

I look down at my watch and see that it's now 11:55.

"Might as well get an early start," I whisper. "Because Grand Sensei Dareth is always early."

I stroll towards the glass door and fumble with the keys Wu gave me. After about a minute of trying out the numerous different keys on the key ring, the door finally clicks open. Wasting no time, I rush to my security office and sit down.

"Okay..." I say and look at my watch. "Exactly on time!"

I turn on the monitor and immediately flick to the Prize Counter feed. Sure enough, the damn music box is already winding down.

Because, you know, why not?!

I delicately press my finger against the rewind button and smile as the music box recharges.

 **Ring Ring**

The noise of the phone ringing startles me and causes me to drop the monitor onto the floor. Luckily, it's not damaged.

"Hello?" I ask after picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Lloyd asks.

"Hey, Lloyd!" I greet.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hello!" I reply, beginning to get annoyed.

"Hello?" He asks again.

"Okay, we're not doing this!"

Lloyd clears his throat before speaking again.

"Hey, Derek- I mean Dareth!" He greets. "See, I knew you'd make it through the night! You're a natural!"

"Yeah, a natural at barley surviving," I growl. "That puppet thing almost choked me to death!"

"Uh, yeah," Lloyd replies awkwardly. "Um, anyway, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older animatronics in the backroom, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" I answer. "Those are the originals."

"Yup!" Lloyd laughs. "Those guys are the classics! Unfortunately, after years of being abandoned at the old location, they just fell into disrepair. I mean, we could have fixed them up, but they already had some errors and stuff, so Uncle Wu decided it'd be best to just get new ones. Thus, the toy animatronics were born!"

"Um, okay," I reply. "Why are you telling me things I already know?"

"Because they may still be online and activate during the night," Lloyd states. "So if they stop by the office, the Cole head may fool them. But, since they're pretty smart, you need to put it on as soon as they enter the room. 'Cause if you don't-"

"Yeah, Yeah!" I interrupt. "If I don't do it in time I'll be stuffed inside a suit. You know, I don't remember them being evil at the old restaurant."

"Well, uh, they're not evil," Lloyd assures, "The 'seeing you as an endoskeleton' thing is just glitch, I think. It started to happen back in 2000. That's the reason the first restaurant closed."

"It closed because they were stuffing people into suits?"

"Uh, yeah.." Lloyd mutters.

Oh that's _so_ encouraging!

"Anyway," Lloyd continues. "It's not like they're doing it deliberately. Sometimes, the glitch just flicks on. Other times, they can be their friendly selves. That could happen if they catch you without the mask on, but, I wouldn't risk it."

"Okay!" I respond, making a mental note.

"So, who was your favorite animatronic at the old location?" Lloyd asks me.

"Oh, my favorite?" I ask. "Definitely Jay!"

"Yeah, Jay was awesome!" Lloyd laughs. "He was just so funny, you know? Oh, wait- Jay! Oh yeah, Jay! Hey listen, uh, the glitch seems to affect Jay the most. I don't think the Cole mask will work on Jay. If he, uh, activates during the night and appears in the hallway, just flash your light at him from time to time. A perk of the glitch is that they go into like, system reboot or something if you shine a bright light at them. So be sure to do that!"

"O-Okay," I reply fearfully as I wind up the music box again.

"So, for Jay's redesign, they placed him in a new place called 'Kid's Cove'." Lloyd says. "You know, just an area for the toddlers and little ones. But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves and uh-"

"Holy shit what happened to that unlucky bastard!?" I cry after flipping to the Kid's Cove camera. Toy Jay had been torn apart and rebuilt in a weird way. His metallic limbs were mangled and bent in awkward ways.

"Yeah," Lloyd mumbles. "Everyday, the staff has to put Toy Jay back together. Today, they just gave up. He's now like a 'Build Your Own' attraction now."

"That's terrifying!" I cry.

"Yeah..." Lloyd's voice trails. "Well, that's about it. Oh, and don't forget the music box! Being honest, I never liked that Overlord thing either. It's kinda creepy and he's always watching... Anyway, that's it for tonight. Chat with you tomorrow!"

That said, Lloyd hangs up.

Time to go to work!

I pull up the monitor and return to the prize corner. The music box is now about halfway charged and winding down slightly faster then it did last night. After recharging the box, I swap over to the Show Stage and see that Toy Zane has already left.

"Okay, where are you?" I ask softly and flip through each camera, yet still cannot find the light blue bunny.

I hear a loud banging coming from the right vent and turn to quickly flick the light on. Just as I expected, Toy Zane is sitting in the vent, his emerald green eyes burning into my head. I quickly shove the Cole mask onto my head and watch as Toy Zane slides across the room, scanning me.

"You are an animatronic!" He shouts mechanically before leaving to room.

Wow, that was... not really close. Well, I'd rather the animatronics be stupid rather then smart.

I go back into the camera feeds and wind up the music box again. After finishing that, I return to the Show Stage and see that Toy Kai has left.

Here we go!

* * *

It's about 3:40 A.M. and I'm actually doing better then last night. Toy Zane and Toy Kai have each passed through my room a few times, while Toy Cole still hasn't left the Show Stage. The music box is completely filled up and Toy Jay is-

"Ha!" I shout happily. "Found you!"

Toy Jay is in one of the party rooms, looking directly at the camera as he hangs from the ceiling. I swap back to the Show Stage to find Toy Cole has now left. I quickly find in the 'Game Room.' Toy Cole is standing all the way towards the back of the room, grinning at the camera. However, I also notice another animatronic in the camera feed. A little plastic boy, dressed in red and blue stripped clothes. The boy had black hair and is holding a balloon in one hand and a sign titled 'Balloons!' in another. He then turns at waves at the camera, smiling creepily.

"Uh, okay..."

I hear a strange alarm noise, almost like a sonar, coming from the main hall. I look up and flash my light down the hall. I yelp in both fear and excitement as I see what is at the end of the hall. The original Jay!

Oh my gosh! I'm so scared! But I'm also fanboying! I can't believe this! What did Lloyd say to do? Oh, right!

I flick the flashlight on and off several times, hoping to send Jay into system reboot. After a few minutes of flashing my light, Jay disappears into the darkness.

"Yes!" I shout and pump my fist into the air. "I did it! I got rid of Jay!"

Now that I'm safe from Jay, I pull up the camera again and wind up the music box. I also find the locations of Toy Cole, Zane, and Kai. But not Toy Jay. I pull the camera down and check the right air vent. Staring directly at me is the mangled, broken body of Toy Jay.

"So we meet again!" I shout and place the mask on my head.

Toy Jay crawls out of the vent and up the wall. He hangs from the ceiling and begins to scan me.

"You are an... animatronic!" He says and crawls back into the vent.

It seems that the damage done to Toy Jay not only made his voice more robotic, but also made him easier to fool.

Good.

* * *

5:45! Almost done. Jay appeared in the hallway a few times, but using Lloyd's strategy, I was easily able to hold him off.

"You know, this isn't as bad as I thought..." I mumble after rewinding the music box and finding Toy Cole in the Game Room. "Hey, wait! Where's that balloon kid?"

"Hi!" A little voice proclaims from my left.

"What?" I ask.

I go back into the cameras and check on the left air vent. Inside is the balloon boy, smiling brightly at the camera.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, the camera goes to static. When it returns, the boy is gone. I pull down the camera and gasp. The balloon boy is standing my room, laughing widly.

"W-Who are you?"

He doesn't respond and continues laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laugh echoes throughout the room.

"Please," I begin. "Stop."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continues to laugh at me.

"Stop it!" I command.

The boy completely ignores me and continues to giggle.

"Stop it!" I'm screaming now at a animatronic kid who won't respond. "Whatever."

I point my flashlight at the hallway and gasp in horror.

It's not working!

I quickly check the vent lights and find that they are not working either.

"What did you do?!" I ask angrily.

Again, no response except laughter.

I am so screwed! How am I supposed to flash the light at Jay if this asshole disabled my lights.

Quickly, I rewind the music box and put the mask on as soon as I get off the camera. Good thing too, because Toy Cole was in the room. The animatronic bear smiles as he scans me.

"You are an animatronic!" He cries happily and turns to leave. "Oh, hey Brad!" He greets the balloon boy before exiting.

Brad?

"H-Hey, Brad!" I greet softly. "Could you be a good guy and give my lights back?"

"Nope!" He shouts happily.

"You brat!"

"No, _Brad."_ He corrects.

"Gah!" I cry.

Okay, if I'm lucky, I'll survive to next ten minutes without a Jay attack.

As if on cue, I hear a noise in the hallway. The scampering of feet.

"He's coming!" Brad cries joyfully.

Out of the shadows, Jay leaps forward, his jaws wide as he gives a loud roar.

"Ah!" I scream and duck down just as Jay is about to reach me. His body slams against the wall and collapses to the floor.

"...Ow..." He mutters.

I jump up and back away, terrified of what the wolf would do to me now.

"Uh- S-Sorry..." I stutter nervously.

"N-No," He says. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. And it's hard to resist the programming. Anyway, so you're the new guard?"

"Y-Yes!" I respond before shouting, "I am Grand Sensei Dareth!"

"Dareth?" Jay asks. "I think I remember you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you came to the old place a lot!"

"Oh, y-yeah!" I respond. "'Cause I had to bring my little brother."

"Yeah," Jay starts. "But more like your brother brought you! You loved coming there! Heh, I remember the time you had a huge temper tantrum because you didn't get to sit in the birthday throne!"

"Hey!" I shout.

Balloon Boy laughs wildly before singing, "Dareth is a baby, Dareth is a baby, Dareth is a baby..."

"Hey, uh, Brad, I got this here," Jay says to the singing boy. "So, uh, you can go now."

"Okay!" Brad responds and bounces out of the room.

"BB's a nice kid but a little mischievous..." Jay mutters.

"He's a little asshole!" I growl.

"Eh, I guess," Jay whispers. "But, Dareth, do you wanna be my friend?"

"Sure!" I respond.

"Okay!" Jay then grabs my hand and shakes it wildly. "Well, Dareth, I'm glad we can be friends! Oh, and uh, I can't promise I won't accidently kill you... You know the, uh, glitch!"

"Uh, okay..." I mutter.

 **Ding Dong!**

6 A.M. Yes!

"Well, I'll see you around, bro!" Jay laughs and walks back to the Parts and Services Room.

That was uh, interesting! Jay and I are buddies now, but he did say he may accidently kill me. I don't even know what to think anymore. Well, at least the Overlord didn't attack tonight!

* * *

 **So, that was interesting! I forgot to mention last chapter, but this story is going to have about 6 chapters. I also hope to update every weekend and possibly finish the story by Halloween. So that means there could be 2 updates in week! :D**

 **Anybody else just want Ninjago Season 6 to start already? I mean I know we just got Possession, but the pressure is too much for me! I mean Jay's the main focus! They're fighting pirates! And Jay may not even be Ed and Edna's son according to the Hageman Brothers' Twitter! Gosh, this show just gets more and more intense!**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, the original Cole, Zane, and Kai will all be in the next chapter so keep an eye out for that! Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Here's Night 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Five Nights at Freddy's!**

* * *

I guess having the creepy dreams has become normal for me now. 'Cause I had another one:

I was in the same place. Looking out of the same mask. Hearing the same strange noise.

I turn my head to my right and see that Zane has completely turned to face me, glaring at me. His eyes are black and empty, sending a chill up my spine. To the left, Kai has faced me as well. His mask is pulled back, his mouth is open, and his face shows pure hatred. I turn my head forward again and see that a golden dragon wearing a green ninja suit has suddenly appeared, standing in front of me. The dragon's cold, dead eyes stare into me.

 **Buzzzzzz**

My vision blurs and I begin to wake up, but not before the same cryptic phrase flashes before my eyes:

'It's Me!'

* * *

Gosh, I still don't know why I'm having these dreams or what they mean. All I know is that they're terrifying and I probably will need some sort of help to get rid of them.

Maybe it's working at Ninjago's that's creating these dreams.

Maybe I should quit.

No, Wu would never allow that. I probably 'know too much.'

Anyway, looks like it's time for my shift.

Time for another night of hell!

I walk into the security office and immediately go to the Prize Corner camera. There, I start winding up the music box.

And Lloyd will call in... Three... Two... One...

 **Ring! Ring!**

Exactly on time!

"Hello, Lloyd!" I answer.

"Hello?" Lloyd asks. "Hello-"

"Okay, I'm about to hang up!" I interrupt.

Lloyd laughs before adding, "So, I see that your second night here wasn't so difficult."

"Eh, not really," I answer. "I mean, Jay nearly killed me by jumping out at me. But after, he and I became best friends!"

"Oh, really?" Lloyd asks. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah!" I respond. "Although, Jay did say he may accidently kill me..."

"Oh, that would never happen," Lloyd assures. "Anyway, if Jay activated last night, maybe the other old ones will too."

"Greaaat..." I mutter. " _So happy_..."

"But, uh, since they've been out of use for a while," Lloyd starts. "Their appearances might be, uh, startling."

"Yeah, I know," I state. "Zane's upper face is completely gone."

"So sad..." Lloyd mutters. "So, before I go, I'd like to ease your mind about any rumors-"

"Rumors?" I ask. "What rumors?"

"Oh, uh, never mind-"

"No, tell me."

Lloyd sighed before beginning again, "Well, you know. There are those local stories about ghosts and murders and missing people and such. But I can assure you, none of it is true, okay?"

"O-Okay..." I reply, beginning to become afraid.

"Good!" Lloyd says happily. "Alright, that's enough for tonight! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I say just as Lloyd hangs up.

After setting the phone down, I bury my face into my hands in deep thought. Ghosts? Murders? Gosh, I hope that's just a rumor...

A noise in the hallway catches my attention. Flashing the light, I see that Jay is already in the hallway. He grins at me and waves.

"Hey, Dareth!" He greets.

"Hey, Jay!" I reply but continue to flash the light at him, remembering what he had said yesterday.

After a few minutes, Jay disappears again. I go back into camera and rewind the music box. After the music box is full again, I check around the cameras and see that none of the toys have moved yet.

Ooh, maybe they'll be inactive tonight!

I hear another noise in the hallway, this one sounding like the scrapping of metal as opposed to the scampering noise that Jay made. This wasn't Jay. Someone else was in the hallway...

I flash my light and jump out of my seat at the horrible sight in the hallway. Standing in the center of the hallway is Zane, or rather, what's left of him. The bunny's left arm and entire upper face are both missing, making him look like some sort of zombie. Without an actual face, Zane's red endoskeleton eyes are exposed and stare at me. The ninja suit, grey from age and dirt, is torn and ripped and hangs from his body loosely. If he didn't look so terrifying, I would feel pity for him.

"Hey, Zane!" I call. "I don't want any trouble, so if you don't mind, maybe you could go back to the Parts and Services Room?"

As if responding, Zane disappears from the hallway.

Yes!

* * *

2 A.M.:

Very little activity from everyone. Jay's been in the hallway a few times, Toy Zane came through the office once, and I've managed to keep the music box completely charged.

Hey, maybe tonight will be easier!

After I wind up the music box for the 1000000th time tonight, I hear a loud bang from my left. As I pull down the monitor, I scream in horror at the sight in front of me:

Zane. The real Zane.

His cold, endoskeleton eyes stare at me as he begins to scan me.

Oh, God! Put the mask on!

I grab the Cole mask from my desk and push it on my head, praying that it wasn't too late. After a few seconds, Zane stops scanning me and gargles something inaudible.

"Ooh ur un unimtonic..." He gargles before leaving the room.

So, I guess that means it worked? Poor Zane, though. I mean, without a top jaw, I bet it's really hard to talk. Eh, oh well! Time to get back to work!

I pull up the camera system again and wind up the music box. Then I check over each camera to find where everyone is: Toy Jay is in the Game Area along with Balloon Brat. Toy Zane and Toy Kai are in Party Rooms 3 and 4 respectively, while Toy Cole has yet to leave the stage. Finally, Zane is in Party Room 1, standing near the air vent.

Ah, so that's how you got in here!

After I pull the camera down, I have my second heart attack of the night as I see another classic character: Kai.

The broken chicken stands tall in front of me, his arms stretched out. Kai's red ninja suit is torn and dirty like Zane's. Meanwhile, his upper and lower jaws seem to have been separated and pushed back together, causing his mouth to look like some sort of trap. To top it all off, both of Kai's hands are completely gone. Kai's large eyes flash at me as he begins to scan.

Being as calm as possible, I slide the Cole mask over my head and hope for the best.

"You are... in costume." Kai states mechanically.

Hey, some variety!

Kai quickly pats my head with his wires before leaving the room.

"Alright, so it seems that if I'm quick with the mask," I whisper to myself. "I'll be able to fool them."

I point my flashlight at the hallway and see that Jay is there, staring at me. After I flash him a few times, he returns to the Parts and Services Room, leaving me alone. I go into the monitor again and rewind up the music box. After I pull down the camera, I see that Zane is in the room for the second time.

Again?!

* * *

So, I'm almost done with my shift. I've managed to hold off eight animatronics plus wind up the music box for over five hours now, so honestly, I deserve an award!

"Bye, Kai!" I shout as the chicken exits my office for the third time tonight.

I think I've almost mastered this! All I need to do is wind up the music box, check the vent lights, flash Jay if he's in the hallway, and put on the Cole mask if someone's in the room. It's actually not that hard! Well, except for one thing, my flashlight is close to running out of power. I guess I've used it so much trying to fend off Jay that the batteries have worn down. I need to remember to bring some extras for tomorrow night. Anyway, it seems like I've gotten at least one visit from every animatronic. Except for Cole. The original Cole. Yep, Cole still hasn't activated which is good for me because I have no idea how he'll react to me wearing his mask.

Oh, speak of the devil!

I check the hallway lights and see Cole! The huge brown bear's head nearly touches the ceiling of the hall! And he's slouching! His eyes flash and burn into my soul, sending a chill up my spine. Out of all the original animatronics, Cole is the least damaged. Lucky bastard! His black ninja suit helps conceal any dirt or stains that may be on him. However, Cole still has tears in his suit and body, exposing some of his endoskeleton.

Okay, looks like Cole coming into my office is inevitable, so I need to be smart about this. I'll quickly wind up the music box, then immediately put on the mask because Cole will likely be in the room.

Going as fast as possible, I quickly wind up the music box about three quarters of the way complete. Then I pull down the camera and squirm in fear. Just as I predicted, Cole is in the office. His eyes are wide, his hand reaching out to grab me. Nervously, I place the mask on my head, unsure if this trick will work on Cole.

After a few seconds of scanning, Cole speaks.

"Wow!" His deep voice booms. "I had no idea there were two of me!"

"Uh, y-yeah..." I laugh nervously.

"Well, see ya, _me_!" Cole laughs before he exits the room. From the end of the hallway, I can faintly hear Cole order, "Go back..."

After that, I see that everyone has returned to their starting places. The toys are on the Show Stage, Balloon Boy in the Game Area, Toy Jay in Kid's Cove, and Cole and the others are in the Parts and Services Room.

Hmm... I guess they just gave up for tonight!

I flip over to the Prize Corner and wind up the music box until my shift is about to end. I set down the monitor and look up, seeing Jay standing in front of me.

"Oh!" I yelp. "H-Hey, Jay! I though you went back to the-"

"He knows!" Jay interrupts.

"What? Who knows!?"

"Cole!" Jay cries. "He knows you're an imposter!"

"What do I do for the next shift?"

"I don't know," Jay responds. "Maybe if you're faster with the mask, he'll be fooled. 'Cause otherwise..." Jay then put his finger to his throat for demonstration.

"Okay, thanks, buddy!" I state and walk out of the office as my shift just ended.

So, Cole knows I'm not an animatronic. This is very bad for me. But maybe if I do some 'tampering', I'll be fine...

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this one? What's Dareth going to do? Will he survive the next two nights? Or three, because I may put in Night 6. ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
